


Ask

by Nestra



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-01
Updated: 1999-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair learns to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask

"God, Jim..._please_..."

Blair Sandburg was not a man accustomed to begging. This is not to say that he always got what he wanted. But his natural intelligence and friendly, open personality had generally ensured cooperation from the people he dealt with--from his mother, from friends, from employers, and from lovers.

However, Jim Ellison seemed determined to make him beg. And Blair was in no shape to complain.

"Harder," he gasped, clenching around the two fingers buried in his ass. Jim complied, thrusting in even more deeply, and the sensation was like fire licking along his spine. Blair hitched his hips up, seeking that perfect angle. He ached for Jim's touch on his neglected cock, but he wouldn't get it unless he asked.

That was the rule Jim had established almost an hour ago, when they had begun this session of love-making. And Blair had found it difficult to comply. Yes, he was in general a very talkative person, but having to ask for every single thing he wanted--having to beg for Jim's tongue in his mouth, Jim's mouth on his nipples, having to beg to be allowed to run his hands over the expanse of Jim's chest--it was an oddly vulnerable feeling.

But it had its rewards. Jim had unhesitatingly done everything he asked, with no thought to his own needs or desires. Blair was completely in charge, and he was enjoying it.

"Your mouth, please..."

Jim looked at him for a moment and then slowly lowered his mouth to Blair's cock, breathing on it gently for a moment, and then running his tongue up and down the length. Finally, with a twist of the fingers still buried deep inside Blair, he took the top three inches of Blair's cock into the scalding wet heat of his mouth.

It felt good...it felt so good...but it wasn't what Blair wanted. He wasn't sure he could ask for what he wanted, but the past hour had given him confidence.

"Not there. Lower...please..."

Jim stilled for a barely perceptible moment and then removed his mouth from Blair's cock. He nuzzled his way down its length and then began mouthing Blair's balls, licking his way across their surface, pausing to take one completely into his mouth.

Blair craned his head in a desperate attempt to watch what Jim was doing. The sight of his lover, so intent on pleasing him, was almost as stunning as the physical sensations themselves. But still,   
he wanted more.

"Even lower..."

Without hesitation this time, Jim abandoned his task and inched his way down to where his fingers were still moving within Blair. His tongue flickered and danced around the place where they were joined, teasing Blair with light touches. Blair realized that he'd have to ask for that last step...

"In me, please..."

The fingers pulled out of him and were immediately replaced with Jim's stabbing tongue. Shudders began shaking Blair's body at the incredible pleasure that overcame him. He moaned loudly, helplessly, unable to stifle the sounds being torn out of him.

"Oh, God, Jim...that feels so good..."

It was like nothing he had ever felt, and knowing that Jim was doing it for him increased the sensations incredibly. He had taken Blair's cock in his hand and was stroking it roughly, and Blair felt himself rushing quickly towards climax. But he wanted to be truly joined with his lover when he came...wanted them to come together.

"Jim," he panted, "fuck me, please...love me...love me..."

Jim pulled away from him and stared at him hotly, eyes glittering. And for the first time since they had begun, he spoke.

"I always do."

And with that, he pushed into Blair, too slowly, and Blair clenched around him as their moans echoed through the room. As Jim eased out, just as slowly, his eyes locked on to the shadowed blue ones beneath him. He didn't speak, but he didn't have to. Blair knew what Jim wanted him to do.

"Fuck me, please...fuck me hard." Instantly, he slammed back into Blair, smiling slightly at the strangled gasp. Over and over, he thrust into him, one hand bracing himself above Blair's writhing body, the other wrapped around his lover's cock. All Blair could do was lie there passively, and accept the gift he was being given.

One last thrust hit that perfect spot, and as Blair came, as every muscle in his body seemed to flood with pleasure, Jim leaned down and kissed him. "I love you," he whispered against the lush mouth, and then Blair felt the cock jerking inside of him, filling him.

They kissed as the pleasure slowly dissipated, tongues tangling together. It should have bothered one of them, considering where that tongue had just been, but it didn't. Breaking the kiss, Jim pulled out gently and flopped over on his back, chest still heaving. Blair rolled over and laid his head on the broad chest, still slightly stunned by what had just happened.

"Jesus, Jim. That was incredible. Your cock...your mouth...your tongue actually inside of me...I've never felt anything like that."

Jim wrapped his arms around his lover and held on tight.

"All you had to do was ask."


End file.
